Mi Hermosa Prohibición
by Melrosse
Summary: Draco estaba profundamente obsesionado con la imagen que le reflejaba el Espejo de Oesed, pero ya no más. Hoy era el día de enfrentarse y alcanzar sus deseos. "Este fic participa en el reto "Espejo de Oesed" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


_Hola, bienvenidos todos a este pequeño fic._

_Esta historia se me ha ocurrido de pronto cuando me enteré del reto_

_en el que participa este fic, y aunque siento que se me dan más las_

_comedias, espero no haber hecho un trabajo terrible jaja._

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Espejo de Oesed" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**  
_

_Sin más que decir por el momento, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo._

**___Disclaimer: _Personajes de J.K Rowling, lo demás es únicamente mío.**

**_Di no al plagio._**

* * *

**_Mi Hermosa Prohibición_**

Draco no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Odiaba descubrirse a sí mismo reprendiéndose una vez más, pero la tentación aumentaba tras cada visita. Ya contaba veintiséis esa semana y apenas era jueves.

Una oscura y fría madrugada de jueves.

Caminó a lo largo del pasillo completamente desolado, agradecido de que Minerva le permitiese aparecerse en el colegio durante las noches para liberar sus deseos y al mismo tiempo alimentar su obsesión.

Normalmente llegaba a Hogwarts, daba un paseo ligero por el lago y se encaminaba hacia los pasillos en busca de la abandonada habitación que resguardaba su pequeña manía, repitiendo el proceso hasta el amanecer.

Pero esta vez iba a ser distinto. Hoy no tenía tiempo que perder.

El sonido de sus pisadas sobre las macizas baldosas de piedra se mezclaba con el ritmo entrecortado de su respiración.

Se sentía especialmente ansioso, las manos le sudaban y de pronto sentía la chaqueta extrañamente pesada. Con un ágil movimiento se echó el cabello platino hacia atrás y caminó hasta el final del pasillo, encontrándose frente a la puerta de roble y remaches de hierro.

Respiró profundamente en dos ocasiones y empujó con su cuerpo hacia adelante para poder entrar. La puerta chirrió como de costumbre y las manijas negras replicaron contra la madera. Finalmente volvió a empujar hacia atrás esta vez para cerrar la puerta y miró dentro de la habitación casi vacía.

Ahí estaba, exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba ayer y todas las innumerables veces que había visitado la habitación.

Una especie de hormigueo empezó a subirle por el pecho provocándole una ráfaga de deseo casi incontenible.

Caminó hacia el espejo y miró al frente manteniendo la mirada fija. Lo primero que reflejó aquel majestuoso objeto fue una imagen de él mismo, exactamente como se encontraba ahora. Su figura era casi del alto del espejo. Su rubia cabellera se encontraba alborotada, su piel blanquísima contrastaba fuertemente bajo su ropa negra y las ojeras bajo sus ojos; producto de las incansables visitas nocturnas a aquel lugar, eran ahora de un extraño color púrpura.

Sus finos labios formaban una línea tensa y se encontró apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos. La furia comenzó a reflejarse en su rostro. Apretó la mandíbula fuertemente para ahogar un grito de frustración.

Le enfurecía la persona en la que se había convertido. Odiaba profundamente no poder controlar el camino por el que iban sus pensamientos y por ende las acciones que se veía realizando a raíz de su debilidad.

Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse, pero le fue imposible.

La imagen de Hermione Granger ocupaba cada pensamiento que cruzaba por su cabeza, le oprimía el pecho y le dificultaba la respiración.

No entendía cómo era posible que precisamente él cayera en un abismo del que sólo una mujer, _una impura y prohibida mujer_, le podía sacar.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que la guerra había acabado pero Draco aún combatía una propia contra sí mismo, contra su propio nombre, sus prejuicios y su destino. Sabía que ella era prohibida, la poca razón que le quedaba se lo repetía siempre que podía, pero no por nada lo prohibido siempre resulta ser lo más tentador.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y suspiró ante el reflejo. Todo lo que Draco siempre había anhelado se manifestaba frente a sus ojos. Su reflejo ya no se veía agotado ni infeliz, por el contrario, en frente tenía a un hombre radiante, con la mirada plateada observándole con seguridad a la vez que una leve y orgullosa sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

No pudo esperar más, miró hacia la derecha del hombre y en el momento en el que sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos una oleada de tranquilidad y paz le envolvió el alma.

Ahí estaba ella, abrazada por él en torno a la cintura, tan perfecta e inmaculada como todas las noches. Su piel blanca y suave, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus carnosos labios durazno y sus cálidos ojos avellana le deleitaban. La Hermione Granger del espejo lo tranquilizaba a tal punto que se había convertido casi en una droga.

Acercó su mano al _Espejo de Oesed_ y sintió la fría superficie bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Acarició la imagen de la mujer con suavidad y empezó a deslizarse a lo largo de su cuerpo. En su mente casi pudo sentir la suavidad de sus hombros desnudos en aquel vestido floreado sin mangas. La perfecta simetría de sus pechos era imposible de ignorar cuando se lograba apreciar a la perfección las copas de su sostén perfectamente llenas.

O quizá su deseo era tan grande que su mente le permitía recrear detalles tan íntimos.

Sus brazos delgados reposaban sutilmente a cada lado de su torso mientras que su mano izquierda se encontraba decorada por dos hermosos y valiosos anillos: El ancestral anillo de compromiso de la familia Malfoy y una decorada alianza de bodas plateada.

Rió para si mismo. Su padre le mataría si alguna vez se le ocurría entregarle esa pieza tan significativa a una impura como Hermione.

Bajó un poco más y se le hinchó el corazón al instante en el que sus dedos acariciaron aquella zona del cuerpo de Hermione.

Su vientre. Su redondo y abultado vientre.

La visión de una Hermione feliz y embarazada de él le producía una sensación de plenitud y felicidad inigualable. Jamás pensó en expandir la familia, dentro de sí sabía con certeza que ningún niño sería capaz de tener una infancia feliz en aquella maldita mansión. Además de eso no había crecido con un buen ejemplo de padre por lo que nunca sabría como ser uno y la idea incluso le incomodaba.

Pero con Hermione todo era tan distinto.

Con ella la idea no le repudiaba, le alegraba. Con ella sentía que todo valdría la pena y sabía que a su lado aprendería a ser un buen hombre digno de ser llamado el padre de alguien.

Con Hermione el futuro se veía brillante, ameno y feliz.

Con ella no importaba la sangre, lo que dijera su familia o el resto del mundo mágico.

Con aquella mujer castaña él se sentía a salvo.

Acarició nuevamente el vientre redondo de la mujer antes de retroceder un paso. La apreció detalladamente durante un momento hasta que empezó a sentir un extraño nudo que le apretaba en la garganta y le producía un leve escozor en los ojos. De pronto Draco sintió que la cabeza le pitaba y aquella sensación que le había invadido noche tras noche acaparó su cuerpo completamente y le nubló cualquier atisbo de razón.

¿Cómo no sentirse enamorado de aquella mujer?

El nunca, nunca, había sido un hombre expresivo y mucho menos sensible. Rara vez había comentado con alguien más alguna situación en la que sus emociones le traicionaran y jamás había considerado realmente iniciar una relación amorosa con una mujer a la que de verdad amara.

Todo en su vida había estado arreglado o controlado por alguien más si él no estaba a cargo e incluso empezó a sentirse enfermo cuando se sintió incapaz de culpar a Weasley por fijarse en Hermione y tratar de conquistarla.

Si había alguien a quien Draco odiara más que a sí mismo era precisamente a aquel hombre. Le odiaba con profundidad por poseer el derecho de tocarla cuando quisiese, por manifestarle su afecto en público sin tener que esconderse e inclusive pintarse un futuro con ella en el que sabía que jamás la pondría en peligro.

Y lo peor de todo, que ella de seguro aceptaría gustosa.

Se sentía un idiota por darse el lujo de envidiarle pero sabía que no podía engañarse más. Había venido a mirar el espejo continuamente y sabía que no podía ignorar más el calor que envolvía su corazón por primera vez en toda su vida.

Draco estaba enamorado y no sólo de la idea que representaba el reflejo del espejo, aquel por el cual había acudido religiosamente noche tras noche a la fría habitación en busca de coraje para enfrentarse a la situación.

Estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger y esa misma mañana se lo iba a decir.

No por nada ella había aceptado su anónima invitación escrita a tinta negra con su inconfundible caligrafía.

* * *

_¿Les ha gustado?_

_A veces debemos enfrentarnos a nosotros mismos para_

_alcanzar nuestros deseos no creen? :)_

_Espero sus reviews con ansias._

_Nos leemos._

_Melrosse_


End file.
